Add. $\dfrac{4}{3} + \dfrac{2}{5} = $
Explanation: $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\dfrac{4}{3}$ $\dfrac{2}{5}$ $+$ $\dfrac{4\times 5}{3\times 5}$ $\dfrac{2\times 3}{5\times 3}$ $+$ $\dfrac{20}{15}$ $\dfrac{6}{15}$ $+$ $= \dfrac{{20} + 6}}{15} $ $= \dfrac{26}{15}$